


Pierced

by bironic



Category: Anthropomorphic - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Community: kink_bingo, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crack. I'm sorry. From two squares on my Kink Bingo 2009 card (Piercing/Needles and Fucking Machines), even though the story's not even long enough to qualify.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> Crack. I'm sorry. From two squares on my Kink Bingo 2009 card (Piercing/Needles and Fucking Machines), even though the story's not even long enough to qualify.

Muslin sighed as callused, capable fingers played over her bare skin, heating her at the contact. The hands spread her flat, stretched her open, the perfunctory preparation hopelessly arousing, until she lay trembling on the table, her back arched over her partner's steel-strong arm, more than ready.

When she thought she could no longer bear the anticipation, there came the deep, vibrating hum of Singer gearing up to ravish her. The hands held her taut and wide as Singer's long, gleaming needle descended from above and pierced her, thick and sure. She would have cried out with the sharp pleasure if she could have. Before she could grow accustomed to the sensation of being filled, Singer retreated. Her hips rose to chase him, but the hands held her more firmly to his surface. A few more slow penetrations, and then, his vibrations quickening, he set a swift, punishing pace. She writhed and wrinkled and slid beneath those maddening hands as Singer thrust in and out of her with inhuman steadiness, his thread teasing her holes with each push and retreat, as he moved precisely down her dotted line. Muslin let the combination of those hands and Singer's thrusts push her until her head hung over the edge of the table, where she shuddered, her edge curling, and went limp with ecstasy.

At last, Singer's rhythm stuttered -- back, forward, back again -- and he stilled, quieting. After a moment, he withdrew, smooth and slow. The hands patted her down. She twitched at the swift flick of the scissor that separated Singer's warm trailing thread from the knot he'd left in her. She sighed as the hands lifted her away from her partner and folded her before placing her to the side. She lamented the separation, but she knew, as those sweet hands reached for the bolt of cloth that would become her pockets, that they would meet again.


End file.
